Good Kitty
by Dragon's Maiden Slave
Summary: Sesshomaru has a new Kitty. every one else loves the Pet but will he be able to resist his Neko?
1. Chapter 1

Blue eyes blinked open taking in their surroundings. The pale, black haired beauty sat up on the silken cushions that she was laying on. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. Then gazing around, she noted that she wasn't familiar at all with her surroundings. She squinted trying to remember.

She was on the ground, on white silk cushions, dressed in a creamy white gown. The gown felt thin and slightly see threw. She felt something around her neck and she reached up to feel it. A band went around her neck and buckled there like a collar. Her eyes widen. Something else felt off. She reached a hand up and felt her head. Two kitty ears stood up on her head.

"AHHHH!" she began screaming. She whirled on the pillows and as she twisted she saw a tail also!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed harder.

"Shut up!" a harsh voice thundered from behind her.

"EEEPPP!" the girl cried as she whipped around to see who yelled at her.

A tall man dressed in white with long silver hair stood with this arms crossed in a door way.

"Who…who are you?!" she gasped, clutching a pillow to her chest.

"Kagome, if you don't stop screaming, I will gag you." The man ordered, his eye brow raised.

"Ka…go…me? That's my name?" the girl asked, confused.

"Hai." The man sighed. She could tell by the way his eyes shone that he was exasperated.

"Do you not remember at all? Surprising. You didn't hit your head that hard." The man strode forward and knelt in front of her. She scooted backwards away from him.

"No, stay away. I don't know you!" kagome yelled at the man.

"Calm down, pet. And this Sesshomaru will not tolerate you're infuriating screaming any longer." The man. Obviously named Sesshomaru, asked.

"Y-yes….Sesshomaru-sama….please….w-where am I? What's going on? Why do I have cat ears and tail? And why do I have a freaking collar around my neck?!" her voice raising with each question. His eye brow went up again.

"This Sesshomaru warned you." And then she found herself gagged with a cloth tied around her head. She gasped trying to move around the gag.

"Stop struggling or this Sesshomaru will not hesitate to restrain you further, little pet." He warned, gripping a handful of her hair behind her head. Her eyes widen in fright and from the slight pain.

"When you are done struggling this Sesshomaru will explain to you." He said calmly. Slowly she calmed down and stopped struggling against him. Tears threatened to spill out of her beautiful eyes.

"Don't cry. You know this Sesshomaru cannot stand the smell of tears." At her frantic head twisting, he smirked. "Ah that's right, you don't remember. No matter. You will just have to relearn the rules, won't you?" he tightened his grip on her hair, making her look right into his eyes. She nodded her head up and down wildly.

"This Sesshomaru is your master. You have been this one's pet for three months now. The collar is to remind you and everyone else who you belong to. You are to obey any command that this Sesshomaru gives you. Understood, pet?" he asked. She shrunk back, frightened by his demeanor.

"This Sesshomaru asked you a question. Do You Understand, Pet?" he growled. She nodded, she tried so hard not to cry. But a small tear escaped and retreated down her lovely cheek. He glared at the small tear but didn't bother to reprimand her. It was her first tear after all. Any more than that and punishment will be required.

"Are you ready to behave?" he asked letting her hair go. She nodded stiffly and broke eye contact with his piercing gaze.

"Good girl." He ungagged her.

"I'm sorry, Sesshomaru-sama." She gave out a small whimper.

"Master."

"Huh?"

"You are to call this one Master."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hai, Master…." She whispered.

"Now, are you hungry?" he asked, setting her up on the white pillows. She nodded slowly after trying to sort out if she was or not.

"Good girl. Get up. We will go to the dining room to eat then. No more food in your bed." He stood and paced away from her to a giant bed on the other side of the room. He walked over to the light brown mahogany night stand. He lifted a white leash with pink ribbon woven into it and walked over to her. He clipped the leash onto her collar and tugged upwards.

"Get up, Neko." He ordered, annoyed at having said it twice now. She cringed and jumped up. Her dress swished around her ankles.

"Master….?" She asked quietly, fearfully.

"What, pet?" he started pulling her towards the door way.

"What about my dress?" she asked, just knowing that there were others out there. He glanced back at her.

"What's wrong with it?" he asked after not seeing anything out of place.

"Isn't it kinda thin? I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone to be able to see through the dress." She mumbled. He glanced at her a bit more carefully and noted that if she was in the right lighting people could see through the dress.

"Personally, This Sesshomaru does not mind your dress…but there is a garment that you can wear over that. But when we come back to this room, you will take the pull over off. Understood?" he sighed. He led her back towards a wardrobe. He opened it and she saw that it was filled with all white clothing. Girl clothing. Glancing around, she noted that there was another wardrobe near his bed. His was mahogany while hers was pine. He pulled out a garment that looked like a Greek women's toga. He gave it to her and unclipped the leash so she could pull it over the gown.

'A neko angel. A Neko Miko Angel.' Sesshomaru thought. He clipped her leash back on and led her back towards the door. Her bare feet making a soft patter on the cold stone flooring. Her tail swished behind her and her ears twisted around, picking up all the different sounds. He stopped before a walnut door. She clutched her tail in her hands nervously as he glanced at her.

He opened the door and led her into the beautiful dining room. A low table sat in the middle of the room.

"Sit down" he ordered. He unclipped her leash. She obeyed him and sat down where he told her. A few servants entered shortly and sat plates of food in front of the two.

Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to begin eating before she did. Flecks of fish were in the food and she found herself purring, enjoying the meal. An amused smirk settled across Ssesshomaru's face.

"Sess- err…..Master….are there other's like me? Do you have other pets?" she asked curiously.

"Neko's are not common, but undoubtable there are others like you. No this Sesshomaru does not have any other pets." He lifted a spoonful of rice to his lips.

"Um…then what was my life before….before I became your pet?" she asked softly hoping that he would yell at her for the questions.

"Curious are you, little kitten? You lead a very dismal life. Really this Sesshomaru rescued you. You were with an abusive hanyou and a perverted monk, a violent demon slayer, a flying beast and a fox demon." He answered without blinking.

"Oh….did I become your pet willingly?" she asked.

"Not at first. But then you settled down and realized what a pampered life you had here." He laughed, his memories of her scratching and hissing amused him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Master?"

"Hn?"

"Why did you rescue me from them?" the neko miko asked softly. Her tail wrapped around her tiny waist and her shoulders slumped forward in a more submissive manner, making her head tilt upwards slightly to look at him.

He relaxed in his seat.

"Because this Sesshomaru wished it." He picked the leash up, signaling the end of the conversation.

"come here." He ordered. She quickly stood but before she could cross the room to him he held up a single finger.

"No. crawl." He ordered.

A blush seeped across her face as she got on all fours and crawled to him.

"Good girl." He clipped the leash to her collar and then reaching for a pitcher. He poured some of the white liquid in a bowl and set it before her.

"Drink it." He poured himself a glass of the milk and sipped on it. The girl lifted it to her lips only to have a small tug on her leash.

"Do kittens drink holding a bowl?" he asked smoothly.

"No, master…but I'm not a kitten….." she started

"No, you are this Ssesshomaru's pet. And you will act like one. Drink from the bowl, on the floor!" he took the bowl from her and sat it down. He placed his hand between her shoulder blades and gave a soft push downwards towards the bowl. He listened satisfied as she drank the milk. She sat up and wiped her mouth off.

"Good girl." He stood and pulled the leash upwards for her to stand also.

"This one has work to do. Come." He ordered again. Quickly she got up on her two small feet and followed him quickly. They walked down another hall and towards another pair of mahogany doors. This time when the door was opened there was a study. A large walnut desk sat facing a fireplace. When Sesshomaru-sama sat down his back was to a highly decorated painted window. The light pouring through it made the room multicolored. Red and green, yellows and blues. A white cushion was placed in front of the fire place.

Sesshomaru unclipped her leash and pointed towards the pillow.

"Lay down. And take the pull over off." He ordered. He watched in satisfaction as she obeyed him. She laid the pull over next to her pillow then curled up on said pillow. He went to his desk and began working on the various documents. When he next looked up he spotted a cat laying on the pillow. Her head was black although way to her snout, although her nose was a pink color. Her chest and belly were white and the tip of her tail was white. Her paws and back where black.

"Well it's about time you figured out how to do that." He allowed a small smirk. The cat only purred in reply.

"Good girl."


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome trailed after her master at a leisure pace. Her soft cat feet made no noise on the cold marble. Considering the leash was made for humans, Sesshomaru did not bother clipping her with the leash. She followed close at his heels anyways. She found it slightly strange that he being an Inu didn't affect her. She felt safe any which way.

"Kagome." His masculine voice filled her sensitive ears.

She meowed in response.

"You will stay in that form until morning." He ordered. She glanced out the window, noting the long darkness seeping in. she flicked her tail a bit. He led her to the bed room and pointed at the bed. She just gazed at him questioningly.

"You are not sleeping on the pillows tonight. Get on the bed. This Sesshomaru will not say it again, neko." He ordered. She cringed internally and jumped up onto the bed. He went to his wardrobe and began to change. If she had been in her human form she would surely have blushed. She turned away and curled up on the bed.

The bed dipped and she was forced to get up as the covers were lifted for him to slide in under.

"Come here, Kitty." He called. She got up and moved over towards his right shoulder. He grabbed her and placed her on his chest.

"Mew!"

"Calm down. Lay still and go to sleep." He ordered. His long fingers began scratching the top of her head and down her spine. She couldn't help but purr.

"Good kitty…" she heard him say as she drifted off to sleep.

Inuyasha punched a tree.

Sango had her arms around Miroku, with her head buried in his chest.

Shippo wrung his tiny paws.

"We need to find Kagome!" Inuyasha turned and yelled. He grumbled and started to pace.

"How? You said the trail was gone…?" Sango asked, sniffling.

"There isn't a trace of her!" Inuyasha shouted.

"It has to be assumed that Naraku took her….but why? Wouldn't he have made a move by now? He isn't known for patience…." Miroku thought out loud.

"I swear, when I find Naraku…" Inuyasha took on a deadly calm stance.

"I Will Kill Him."

Kagome woke up laying on something warm and soft. But at the same time hard.

Confused she raised her head to investigate and her eyes locked onto amused amber eyes. Quickly she rolled off of his chest and landed on her back next to him. But that wasn't enough for her. She went to roll again but this time Sesshomaru stopped her. His arms wound around her small form and dragged her back on top of him.

"Kya!" she breathed, flushed as red as a tomato.

"Stop moving around." He said in a low voice. Her hands were on his chest, bracing herself and her legs in between his. He wrapped one leg over to keep them in place

"Master….please let me go…..please?" she begged quietly while looking away. She could not make herself meet his gaze.

"This Sesshomaru, finds that he rather enjoys the position his pet is in." he dismissed her pleas and settled his hand on her lower back. When she squirmed trying to get away, he pushed down harder on her spine.

"Kagome. Bad girl. Stay still!" Sesshomaru ordered sternly. She made a small whimpering noise. It really was a poor choice of hers that she didn't cease struggling.

In one swift motion, Sesshomaru had flipped them completely so that she was laying on her back underneath his full body weight.

"This Sesshomaru Told You To Stop Struggling!" he growled.

A small hiss made it past her teeth as his sharp fingernails dug into her wrists above her head. And then just as suddenly he was off of her and walking towards his bathing room.

**Wellllllll...I see i have a lot of people waiting...but guys I cant give you full satisfaction on this story. I know you all think it's heading towards a lemon, but I can not bring myself to write a lemon. i wont because it's not honoring to God and so I cant. but that doesn't mean I wont write cute stuff like this. did you see the bonding moment? :3...**

**really though, I can put this story up for adoption if Y'all wish. but if that's chosen I will continue to update until it is adopted.**

**Much Love**

**~D.M.S**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N this chapter is dedicated to my darling TALUTAH! This remarkable young Lady and I have been talking over the PMs and she is Amazing! And thank you guys for the reviews they do mean a lot to me! I didn't realize people actually cared about the story!**

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled as his Neko's face stayed red all day. Breakfast had gone by unceremoniously with her eating some sort of fish. He let her wander a few halls while he worked, provided he would have no bad report about her from his servants. Lunch passed in almost the same manner as breakfast.

"Kagome." He said sternly. She refused to look at him and it was beginning to wear thin on him.

"Hai, Tono?" she asked, her eyes stayed trained on the chicken chunks on her plate.

"Look at this Sesshomaru when this one speaks to you." He added a bit more bite to his words. Quickly she brought her face up and gazed on his own face. Her eyes were not widened but they held a bit of fear along with shame and embarrassment.

"Good girl. You have been trying to avoid this Sesshomaru. "her ears tilted back slightly but swiveled to listen to him. "Although, you should realize that since this Sesshomaru is your master, it is impossible to avoid me."

"Hai, Tono…" she agreed mournfully. She bowed her head again, the stance of submission and meekness.

'Good.'

"Also some maids, later, will take you to the bathhouse for some grooming. This Sesshomaru wants both forms of yours cleaned. You neko form should be well groomed as well as your human form. If flaws are found, you will be punished." He directed her.

"A-a bath!" she looked even more dejected as her neko side wanted to flee even at the thought of the liquid.

"Hai. This Sesshomaru will not have you soil this one's air with the pungent smell of odor." He sipped on his sake and watched her reaction. Her tail hung limp beside her and her ears dropped slightly forward. Her shoulders were limp and forward as she had her hands folded in her lap.

"Hai, Tono…..I understand the importance of bathing….really I should be doing it every day….i know I didn't used to be like this? Why all of sudden don't I like bathing?" she asked quietly. A small hand made its way to her chin as she thought trying to remember.

It was almost enduring.

"Finish your lunch." He ordered. Immediately she began eating the chicken and rice again.

She was in his study on the pillow in front of the fire when they came.

Two maids stood in the doorway and bowed to Sesshomaru.

"Do not leave_ Any_ grime on her." He ordered without looking up at them. The older and heavier looking of the two got the leash from Sesshomaru and clipped it on her color.

"Come along, Koneko…let's get this over with, huh?" she asked kindly seeing as how poor kagome was whiter than a sheet. The girl stood and followed the maids to the hot springs that were located inside a cave of sorts

As soon as the heavy stone door was closed, kagome knew she was done for. There was no escaping something that heavy. And obviously the maids were youkai so they could easily open the door.

'Why am I so weak? Aren't Neko's a type of youkai? So shouldn't I be strong enough to push open that door?' she though.

But her thoughts were soon abandoned when she found her cloths torn off of her and then she was engulfed right into warm water. Her head finally breached through the water letting her gasp for air.

"ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!" she screeched.

"Now, now, calm down. You want this done quick? If we had let you get in yourself you would have dawdled until past your bedtime. Now, relax and just let us groom you!" the woman reached out to pull kagome closer to the side of the hot spring to wash her, but kagome had other ideas.

"If I have to bath, SO DO YOU!" she latched onto the youkai's arm and pulled her into the spring. The younger youkai doubled over laughing as the older maid came up for air, sputtering.

"You-!" she growled. Kagome just grinned letting a bit of her kitty fangs show.

"Well, I suppose I would have gotten wet one way or another trying to bath a cat! Now stop goofing off and be a good girl!" and with that, the torture began…

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair, glade to have a moment of peace. Rin was studying with private tutors and Jaken was to oversee her. Really how was he supposed to introduce his young ward to the new pet without her causing a big scene? If there was a big scene that would give kagome just a bit more of an excuse to disobey him if she learned something that she had forgotten. Not that he couldn't handle her any which way. It was just that he preferred her calm and docile. None of the hullabaloo of her normal futuristic self.

He heard yelling in the hallway and several feet thundering down the hall. He was just standing to check it out when a black streak entered into his study and leapt for him. Instinctively he held onto the bundle and glanced down. A heaving, drenched black cat laid panting in his arms. The water soaked through his attire and she looked ridiculous with her fire laying crazily around her. He heaved a sigh and looked up as the maids from before skidded through his door.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" the two youkai's panted.

"I see her bath was….. Entertaining?" he asked with an upraised brow. The two woman were completely soaked and their hair, which had been coiled so nicely on the top of their heads, was now hanging damp and very unattractively around their shoulders. Their clothing was in a complete disarray,

If this had been a different situation, Sesshomaru would have laughed. But the Killing Perfection does Not laugh.

"You can say that, milord, but she still has soap on her and her neko side won't allow us to dunk her again. We didn't realize that she could squeeze out of the ventilation hole, sire!" the older maid exclaimed, doubling over for air. The other leaned on the doorway to regain her.

"So her neko side took over? Very well. You two are dismissed. This Sesshomaru will deal with her." He waved his hand as kagome trembled in his arms. Her cat eyes where wide and wild as they looked around. The two poor youkai's left the lord to deal with his pet.

"Oh kagome. This Sesshomaru told you to behave and you disobeyed." He clicked his tongue and walked briskly to his private suits. He made his way into his own private bathroom. Kagome surprised him by hissing and clawing to get away when she saw the water. He had to remind himself that kagome the human was no longer in control. It was the cat part of her.

And so without further ado, kagome was quickly plunged under the water and scrubbed until the last of the soap left her feline body. He healed the yowling cat out of the water and quickly wrapped her in a towel and clutched her trembling body to his own.

"Calm down, Koneko. It was not so bad. "He said a bit softer. The Neko's ears twitched as she listened to his soothing voice and her trembling eased a bit…


	6. Chapter 6

Inuyasha had his nose to the ground and was sniffling around, kagome's yellow backpack on his back.

"Hey, what if we ask Sesshomaru to help us!" Shippo asked from Sango's shoulder. Inuyasha snapped up.

"We don't need that jerk's –"he was cut off by Miroku hitting him over the head with his staff.

"That's a good idea! Inuyasha, lead us there!" Miroku said cheerfully.

* * *

Sesshomaru pet kagome's feline head while she sat curled up in his lap. They had finished lunch a bit ago and Rin had visited with Sesshomaru for a short time before her lessons. During that time Kagome had napped on a pillow in her neko form, Rin not really fully realizing the animal there. Thank goodness.

But he still had a headache.

"Pet. Come now." He ordered a pit terse than usual. She leapt off his lap with a slight glower in her gold-ish green eyes. Cat eyes had always fascinated him, the way they shimmered in the right lighting. He stood from his desk chair and opened his office door. He let her slink by him before he closed the door and made his way back to his rooms. He opened the smooth door and let her enter, watching her sleek white tipped tail swish as she walked.

"Revert back to the human form." He ordered while loosening his top. He let It slide off of his arms and hang over his sash that held the outfit together.

She transformed and sat on the ground, blushing as she caught sight of his bare chest. She chewed on her lower lip and looked away quickly embarrassed. He laid down on his bed on his stomach. Crossing his arms under a pillow he turned and looked down at kagome on the floor.

"Come up here and give your master a massage. "He then buried his head in the pillow. Kagome wouldn't dare think badly about him even in this…. Weaker state. The blushing woman climbed up onto the bed and hesitantly laid her chilled and shaky fingers lay on his back. He barely suppressed a growl at the cold digits.

"S-sorry…." She stuttered. She moved her delicate hands across his back and slowly started kneading his taunts muscles. His flesh slowly warmed her own hands and the shaking eventually stopped. He tilted his head to watch her out of the corner of his eye. Unfortunately for her, the shaking returned. She was embarrassed to be doing this for him…

She quickly brushed his hair off his back, her fingers lightly ran over his neck. He gave a low groan of pleasure. He moved his face back into the pillow and arched his neck back into her fingers reach. Although his noise scared her and she moved away from him.

"No." he reprimanded sharply, wanting her to massage his neck. He never let any one touch his neck before or the back of his head, not even his mother, but when her hand connected with his neck he felt his headache begin to be soothed.

"What? What is it…?" she questioned shakily. Her face was bright red and she felt so small next to him, like at any moment he could turn and hurt her. She didn't feel that way a few moments ago while napping in his lap.

"Neck…" he growled out, with his face still in the pillow. He didn't want to ask her to massage his neck! Darn woman! Why couldn't she understand what he wanted! He wanted the pounding to go away! So much pain!

"Neck…? Oh!" finally it dawned on her. Quickly she scooted over closer to him and gently let her hands rest on the base of his neck. She slowly ran her deft digits up the base of his neck and up the roots of his hair. The silver strands moving around her fingers gently. She was happy when they didn't tangle up and make him angry. His shoulders visibly relaxed as she went higher and higher on his cranium. She let her fingers spread and then pull back towards her palm and then back out. He sighed into the pillow.

She was so lost in to the task that she forgot everything around her, including Sesshomaru, and began humming. She just kept massaging him, moving back and forth between his back and head. She snapped out of it when she heard a soft snort from him under her. Shocked that there was a noise other than her humming she glanced down and it dawned on her that he had been there the whole time (A/N poor Kago! Got lost in her own little world! Anyone else do that?)

She tucked her shaking fingers under her legs, trying to keep still. He moved his head from the pillow and she noted that his eyes were closed and his lips parted softly as he breathed. He twisted onto his side causing her to lean more towards him and nearly falling as the mattress dipped. A soft squeak and she quickly went to leave him to sleep. Unfortunately, as he rolled he had grabbed at a pillow but instead grabbed her. He pulled her close to him and laid his head on her shoulder. Small puffs of air warmed her ear as she was tucked under him.

"Eep!" she gasped and tried not to move. If he woke up he would be angry at her!

His leg wrapped around her own. She was amazed at how easily he fitted around her and how warm he was!

All too soon she felt her own eyes begin to close, laying in the warmth and safety that was Sesshomaru, her master.


	7. Chapter 7

Our beloved Inuyasha had swept by the guards without much of a fight considering that it was very late at night and most of the patrol was up on the walls. Although he did leave three or four trussed up guards along the wall. Sadly, Sango noted that those poor soldiers would have large goose eggs on their heads. (A/N my mom always called lumps on the head goose-eggs. Anyone else call them that?)

He wanted to creep into the castle unannounced that way he could snoop around and make sure his Half-brother wasn't hiding Kagome on him. He moved along down the stairs down to where the prison cells were, figuring that would be the place to find Kagome. He paused alongside a corner of the cell doorway and peeked around the corner. Two guards sat at a table eating.

"Shippo." he looked to the kitsun. Of course his eyes bulged when he saw a beautiful serving girl in the kitsun's place.

"Don't worry, Inuyasha! I got this!" the boy whispered and marched into the cell area. The guards looked up sharply with their hands on the hilt of their swords.

"What are you doing here, Girl?" the bigger one asked with a slight tilt in his voice.

"Oh, I was just wondering if you men needed anything. Water? Wine?" Shippo asked lightly in a false sweet voice.

"Wine would be nice…but since we are on duty we can't have wine. Does your over seer know where you are?" the smaller one asked. His eyes were beady and Shippo almost groaned at the foolish man. Was his disguise that good?

"Oh, she let me off for the rest of the night. All My duties are complete." Shippo started.

"Uhhhh…..girl….I don't mean to sound ….uh…rude….but what's coming out of your rear?" the larger one asked. Shippo whipped around in time to catch sight of his tail.

"AHHH!" and in that instant the spell was broken and poor Shippo was dangling in the smaller one's grasp. Before Inuyasha could knock them out, the larger one had pulled the alarm.

* * *

Kagome was shaken awake from her pillow bed on the floor. Groggily she peered up at Sesshomaru's face.

"Master?" she rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"Get in your Neko form and do not dare even think about turning human until this Sesshomaru gives you specific permission. "he ordered and crouched next to her.

"Wha-what has happened?" she didn't expect an answer and she felt her body begin to slide into her cat form.

"The Hanyou, Inuyasha, is here. He intends to take you away." He scowled lightly down on her as she finished the transformation.

"Good Girl. Up on the bed." He pointedly said as he moved the covers back. She leapt up on to the cushiony coverlet and curled up on the foot of the bed. After he dealt with the half-breed, he would probably have a head ach, 'but that means I get another back massage and I might let her play with my hair again' he mused. He had thoroughly enjoyed the position he woke up in. she had fallen asleep inside of his embrace and he found himself half covering her. Her small body half rolled on her stomach and half on her side as her head was under his. His leg covered her own and his bottom leg was under her hip making it so that she was even closer to her. His hair mixed into hers.

In the night lighting, she looked like an angel in her white clothing. The white top barely showed her stomach skin, but the white of her clothing made the skin stand out further. Her white skirt hung just right off her hips and came to her knees. A picture perfect, he had thought at the time. And then he promptly woke her up and had her go to her bed.

His mind shifted back to present as kagome yawned, her feline fangs showing as her claws stretched out of the paws. He slid himself back up onto the bed and rested against the head board. He drew one knee up and let his arm rest across his knee cap and watched his cat curl up and try to go to sleep. Just as she finally settled down to sleep there came a noise from the door and then a soft timid knock.

"Enter." He didn't bother looking away from his neko. The door opened and some angry looking guards pulled four disgruntled people in. well, two humans, and a youkai and a hanyou.

"What is it that you come to this Sesshomaru's castle?" Turned and looked pointedly at Inuyasha. Something about the white haired hanyou struck kagome as familiar but she expected that since her master had told her that she had been with the hanyou before her rescue. But the kitsun struck a chord inside her. She slunk on her belly closer to Sesshomaru's leg.

"Since when did you get a pet? Poor thing problem doesn't get any care from you!" Inuyasha glared at his brother surprised to see an animal in his brother's room. A cat none the less.

"Inuyasha, we didn't come to ask him about his personal life. Sesshomaru-sama, we need your help." Miroku hit Inuyasha over the head with his staff.

"Help with what, houshi?" Sesshomaru turned cold eyes on the houshi-dono but before the perverted priest could answer the kitsun spoke up.

"Kagome is missing!" and then the dam broke. Torrents of tears washed down the small face.

"I want kagome back! She-she's been gone for so long!" the boy closed his eyes and just cried. Before anyone could react though he found a pair of slender arms tucked around him and pulled into a tight hug.

"please don't cry!" a familier voice cried.

"K-kagome?" every one gasped.

"Kagome! What were your orders?!" Sesshomaru thundered. He moved off of his bed quickly and grabbed kagome by the back of her neck. Quickly she morphed back into her neko form and hung limply in his grasp.

"YOU! YOU TOOK KAGOME!" Inuyasha pulled tessinga from its sheath.

"Kagome!" Shippo screamed and tried to jump for her. Sango grabbed him and held him back though and Miroku's lips pressed together tightly as he watched.

"This is my pet neko." Sesshomaru strode to his private bathroom and tossed kagome in it and closed the door quickly.

"NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?! I WILL RIP YOU TO SHREDS!" Inuyasha cried as he raised his youki sword.

Kagome whimpered as she hit the cold flooring. She let herself slip back into human form. She rolled onto her back and tried to lay still and regain her breath as she listened to the fighting group outside of the door.

And then it dawned on her. Memories flooded her mind. The crying kitsun was Shippo. Inuyasha, the hanyou she had pulled a binding arrow from. Sango, the youkai exterminator whose whole village had been killed. Miroku the perverted monk who would marry Sango when Naraku was dead,

She sat up and moved towards the door. She tried pulling the door open but the wood wouldn't move.

"Please! Master Sesshomaru! Let me out!" she begged. Remembering all these things of her past didn't change the present she reasoned and therefor she would continue calling him master.

"Inuyasha! Leave! You are distressing this Sesshomaru's Neko and only making this one angrier. Kitsun, slayer and houshi, you may stay for a short time." Sesshomaru offered.

Shocked silence could be heard and kagome's soft whimpers.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N in Honor of my friend reading my fanfic's, I am dedicating this one to him! Yay Brian!**

* * *

3 days after Inuyasha was kicked out of the castle, Shippo was still around. Sadly, Miroku and Sango left saying that since she was safe and couldn't leave, they had to return to hunting down Naraku. Rin and Shippo got along perfectly and Sesshomaru allowed Shippo to have his own room in the castle, granted that the kitsun wouldn't cause mischief in his wake.

Although her punishment wasn't over for having disobeyed Sesshomaru. She had to stay in her kitty form and her sleeping pillows were taken away. She, of course pouted and curled up on the hard wooden floor.

"Pet. Get on the bed." Sesshomaru ordered as he entered the bedroom, returning from breakfast. With a feline groan, she lifted herself from the floor and jumped up on his large bed. When she reached the higher mattress she noticed the smell of fish. Her tail flicked back and forth and her whiskers tingled in excitement and anticipation.

"Mew!" she couldn't help but purr. He allowed a slight upturn to his usually placid face and stood by the bed after closing the door. He studied his kitty from her perch on the edge of his bed. She sat on her hunches and eyed him expectantly. It amused him how the outline of whatever outfit she wore as a human was outlined in the color in her fur. He was glade he had chosen all white colors for her when he had first stolen her away.

"Stay." He commanded. He sat the bowl on the bed a few inches from her and watched her. Her nose twitched but she kept her eyes trained on him. She was in enough trouble as it is and punishment is not something she enjoyed. Granted he had only physically harmed her since that first time she had woken up. But if her fuzzy memories were anything to go by, she had put up quite a struggle in the beginning before hitting her head. Flashes of scratching him and chewing on his hands as he held her down, a needle getting closer.

"That's better. Have you learned your lesson about obeying?" he asked as he got on the bed and slipped his hand under her stomach and between her front paws to lift her easily. Her paws dangled down while she was supported quite comfortable on his arm. He scooted the bowl over as not to spill its contents. He sat against the head board and sat her on his lap.

"Mew! Mew!" she bobbed her head up and down and let her tail curl around her making her seem smaller.

"Good girl. Now stay still and this Sesshomaru will allow you some of this fish." She perched on his lap and placed her front paws on his stomach and looked at him hopefully.

A smirk graced his lips as he lifted a piece of fish between his claws. He held it out to her and she daintily took it from him, careful not to touch him with her fangs.

"Good." And in that manner he finished feeding her. After she was done and her belly was full, she curled up on his lap and feel asleep. Her tail swished back and forth in contentment.

'What if she isn't happy here?'

He frowned at the sudden thought.

'Why wouldn't she be happy here? She lacks nothing. Besides it doesn't matter if she is happy or not here. Here is where she belongs, alongside her master, her Tono. And the kitsun is here now so she will be happy. No more shard hunting or wounding battles. She is better here.' He thought adamantly. Done.

But the question still lingered.

Why was he suddenly now thinking about what she felt? Before he hadn't cared. He was becoming too attached to his pet. He liked it that she depended on him for her care and for companionship, but now he was depending on her being there.

It was sickening. Something's must change.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N well guys! how are you liking it so far? honestly im waiting for some opinions on my other story, Thunder. it seems ya'll dont really like that one? as always, Love all my readers and reviewers! ~ D.M.S

* * *

Kagome awoke in Sesshomaru's office in front of the fire like so many other evenings. Stretching out her limbs, popping up and down, she looked towards his desk.

No one.

"Master?" she called out, just realizing that she wasn't in her kitty form. Did he give her permission to be in her human form? She couldn't remember….

"Master!?" she tried again and got up from the cushions. Cautiously she paced the office and tried the door. The latch was locked from the outside.

'What did I do to make him angry?' she whimpered. A bowl of milk was near her cushion bed near the fire and a note. Gingerly, she picked the parchment up and scanned it.

"Kagome,

You are to stay in your neko form. I will be returning for you later in the day. Naraku has crossed to many lines and so I am off to rid the word of that Hanyou's pitiful existence. Don't even think of trying to leave.

You're Master,

Sesshomaru"

With a sigh, she fingered her gown before slipping back into the neko form. Pacing towards her bowl, she dipped her head and lapped up some milk.

'Hurry home…..' she thought.

* * *

Sesshomaru swung his sword, effectively ending Naraku.

"Ku, ku, ku. You're too late Sesshomaru-sama. You can end me now but I will still have revenge." And then his body faded.

'Revenge?' he questioned himself.

* * *

Kagome was curled up on her pillow by the fire, long since disobey the order to stay in her neko form. What could she say? The fire was dying and it needed wood. But once in the form of human she couldn't bring herself to go back into the exhausting form of the kitty.

'Sesshomaru, hurry home please. I'm getting hungry and really bored…..' boredly she turned her back to fire and closed her eyes.

A few seconds later, the window shattered. Sitting bolt upright on her pillow, kagome watched the form of Bankatsu enter through the window.

"Mew!" she yelped and scooted back as the band of seven filtered into the office. The heat on her back intensified making her yelp again.

"Well, little 'Gome, we heard from Naraku that you became a pampered pet but we didn't realize he meant literally. He even got you collared? Well, get up little pet. We're gonna take you to your master, ne?" Bankatsu said in a flippant manner.

"Get away! I thought you guys were dead!" kagome hissed trying to keep distance between them. Although that was a difficult task since Bankatsu kept getting closer. Finally she couldn't get any further back, he hooked his finger under her collar. He lifted the note that Sesshomaru had left her.

"Tsk tsk, you were a bad kitty, kagome, you should have listened to your master and staid as a little kitty." He let out a chuckle. Jakatsu shot her a glare.

"Girls." He muttered angrily.

"Come on, Aniki-san! Let's get going and deal with Sesshomaru-sama!" the cross dressing bandit cooed. Kagome shivered remembering jakatsu's fascination of killing boys….was Sesshomaru the real target? Why did they want her? And then it all dawned on her. She was bate.

"Wait! Wait you got it wrong!" kagome yelled.

"Oh yeah, and what's wrong?" Bankatsu humored her.

"Uh- um… I'm not all that important to Sesshomaru-sama! He would be glade that you took me away from him, so he won't come for me! Just let me go okay?" she tried, really she did. But she could see the amusement in his eyes.

"Come on Fluffy, you can't fool me." He hoisted her up and sat her on the desk top.

"Jak, use that pillow and make me some rope to tie the kitty up." Bank held kagome still as she kicked at him.

"Sure, the sooner we get rid of her the better though." The other male sighed. He flicked his blades out and sliced through the thin material easily with the sharp sword. Picking up the rags, Jakatsu came towards them and held the rags out.

"Well, Tie her feet first! I have to hold her down unless you want to." Bankatsu growled. Jak acted so woosie some times. Jakatsu grimaced and began tying the struggling Neko's feet.

Hissing and snapping at the hands holding her back, kagome fought against them and managed to kick Jakatsu in the side of the head.

"That's Enough!" jak yelled and slammed into kagome, her eyes rolled slightly and she couldn't remember how to move for a few seconds. That gave the cross dresser enough time to finish tying her limbs. She was just managing to gain control of herself again when they gagged her.

'SESSHOMARU!' she mentally screamed as the two members of the band of seven jumped out the window.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I am SOOO sorry darlings! I meant to post this story like, half an hour before we left! I totally forgot! anyways, at least I'm not to terribly late! how was your guy's weekends? mine ROCKED!**

* * *

The great Diayoukai made his way back to his palace, seemingly carefree. But really, his mind was racing with whatever the promised revenge was. What could Naraku have meant?

Slinging the door open to the palace he was met by a calm maid, in a calm hallway in a calm palace. The calm shattered though when he finally made time to open his office door.

His jaw almost dropped but his pride wouldn't allow it. Kagome was gone. Her pillows shredded, the fire dead, his desk was scuffed up and things scattered off of it and the large bay windows were broken.

Revenge was served, and now it was time for Sesshomaru's pay back!

* * *

Kagome was dumped unceremoniously in front of an altar.

'Where are the other three?' she thought as she looked around her. Jakatsu pointedly ignored her as he sharped all the blades of his sword.

'I can't believe my Rotten luck! What, does it make this? Second time getting kidnapped in how many months!' at that indignant thought, she began struggling against her bonds, unintentionally getting Bankotsu's attention.

"Calm down, Kitty. You're going to get attention after we deal with your master. Just be patient." He grinned at her. Her blood chilled and her heart skipped a beat, her eyes widening in fear.

"Can't we just kill her and when Sesshomaru shows up, kill him to?" Jakotsu shot her a glare.

"If we kill her first and somehow Sesshomaru gets an upper hand on us, he could get enraged and kill us. I don't underestimate him. And you shouldn't either, jak." Bank turned his back to kagome and went to the door of the shrine. His long braid swished behind him as he stood surveying the area.

"But Aniki-kun! Why would he care so much about her? He Is Sesshomaru, the great Killing Perfection, Lord of the Western Lands, and he isn't known for his love of humans! Why would he want her around?" the warrior pouted.

"Think, jak! Why would he go through so much trouble to turn her into a neko? Why would he hide her away and then go out to kill the number one guy who wants her dead? Obviously she is something important to him! He may not love her but he certainly cares about her and her well-being! Geesh!" Bankotsu glared at Jakotsu.

Kagome's head was spinning. Why did he go through all the trouble of changing her? Why did he treat her so roughly when she first woke up? What was she to him? Was she just a pet or did he do this just to keep her close?

So many questions, her head hurt as she tried to sort out the new information.

* * *

Sesshomaru hurried to follow Kagome's scent as it got fainter. Time was wearing it away and he was getting angrier by the moment. Finally he noticed it was becoming stronger, meaning he was getting closer. Pumping his speed up, he advanced towards a shrine. The lighting of the sky was getting dark and the first stars were appearing.

A lithe young man stepped out the door of the shrine to greet him.

"Ahh! Sesshomaru-sama! You may not be Inuyasha, but I guess you will have to do, no?" Sesshomaru recognized the man to be Jakotsu. The cross dresser who had a murderous fascination with his half-brother.

"Where is the neko?" Sesshomaru cut right to the point. Jakotsu's lower lip jutted out in a pout, and his eyes took on a murky gleam.

"Why is EVERYONE so concerned with the woman?! Geesh! This is why I hate girls! So much fuss over them!" the man wailed.

"Shut up. Bring her out now and this Sesshomaru will end you swiftly. Delay and the death you will suffer will not be pleasant." Sesshomaru growled.

"Ah well, I will just have to amuse myself with your little display of rage. I'll just have to make you beg for your life and shed tears of agony!" Jakotsu swung his sword, his snake blades whistling in the air as they unfolded. Expertly Sesshomaru dodged the blades and leapt in the air drawing tessinga and cutting the air with it. A large black circle was shot out to swallow up the cross dresser.

"AH! No no!"


End file.
